fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scylla
|kanji = |romanji = Sira |race = Dragon (transformed) |birthday = |age = Unknown, possibly centuries |gender = Female |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = |unusual features = Ears |affiliation = |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = None |partner = |marital status = Single |education = Basic |relatives = |magic = Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic |alias =}} Scylla (シラ Sira) is a Dragon, also known as the Diamond Dragon (金剛石竜 Kongōryū). Uniquely, Scylla is a humanoid-dragon, one who has taken human form due to a past incident. While being in human-shape, she still retains all her magic, therefore making her the user of Diamond Dragon Magic. A friend of the enigmatic Mr. E, Scylla expressed interest in joining the Akatsuki post-timeskip, thus making her one of the guild's newest members, along with Hanako Orikasa, Makoto Lorelei and Elmenhilde Tepes. Appearance Scylla's human appearance is that of a pale young girl with black hair and equally black eyes. She dresses in a fashion of the gothic lolita, but she leaves her top open, revealing her chest. Due to the fact that she wears no bra underneath, she wears tape to conceal her nipples in an "X" formation. Possibly to signal that she is not human, her ears differ from that of a normal human being's, being pointed up like an elf. As a Dragon, Scylla was understandably large, being about as large as Igneel himself, Her scales were jade-coloured, despite being the Diamond Dragon, and she had brilliant blue eyes. Her fangs were angled in her jaw like a crocodilian. Personality How Scylla acted in her Dragon form is unknown, but in her human form, she is noted to be slightly keet. Easily overtaken by human emotions, she lets the new sensations from the human body get the best of her and sometimes overtake her. Like the dragons Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandine, she is rather fond of humans, and after gaining the human body she currently dwells in, is known to be rather flirty, going after any gender, but seems to have settled on Jason and his harem. She shows simple fascination with her new limbs, especially her legs and "what's between them", and always wonders how humans get along without the ability to fly and being such weak and mundane creatures. Due to a lack of understanding of human phrases, Scylla can sometimes be a bit literal minded, such as taking the phrase "it's raining cat's and dogs" to literally mean it, and then wondering if it's some new Weather-based magic. While Scylla can be laid back and childish, she is also easily angered, which is possibly magnified due to her human emotions getting the better of her and when she is angry, she is more than willing to use her power to fight off the target of her aggression. She is not above killing and her particular brand of magic makes lacerations easy. Scylla is a fan of killing quickly and easily. History Scylla is a particularly long-lived Dragon, but not much is known about her history in general. However, there was a time when Scylla sustained a terrible wound, and utilized her remaining magical power to regress to a human-like form, to make the recuperation easier. Unlike quite a few of the Dragons seen, she never taught a Human her magic. Equipment Gravity Jail (グラビチ ジエール Gurabiti Jeiru): Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Diamond Dragon Magic Diamond Dragon Magic (金剛石の竜魔法 Kongōseki no Ryū Mahō is a Lost Magic and Dragon Magic which allows Scylla to control, manipulate, and produce diamonds, granting her the ability to change parts of her body (or the entirety of it) into diamond, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce diamond objects. When using this magic, she can only be scratched by other diamonds, and its absolute hardness is impossible to measure with this magic active, the Scylla's body possesses super-hard firmness of diamond, as well as the smoothness of living tissue. The Magic relies around the use of diamond for both offense and defense, with Scylla being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from her body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance; she is also be able to manipulate existing diamonds, making them form an offensive spray of tiny diamond dust, and a thick shield made entirely of diamond which can only be seen through from within. Being a form of Dragon Magic, this also allows Scylla to consume external sources of diamonds to replenish her strength and restore her body to a healthy state, though, like any Dragon Slayer Magic, she is unable to ingest diamonds that she herself created. *'Diamond Dragon's Roar' (金剛石竜の咆哮 Kongōryu no Hōkō): Scylla's exclusive, diamond-based version of the Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power into her mouth, Scylla shapes it into a powerful tornado which she subsequently emits and sends towards her foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of diamond in the process, to shred the opponents' body. *'Diamond Dragon's Mother's Milk' (金剛石竜の母乳 Kongōryu no Bonyū): A spell with a rather misleading name, Scylla conjures dust of pure diamond. She proceeds to spread it throughout an area, marking all she deems as ally. The dust provides them with a specialized field of protection, like a barrier, for a pre-determined period of time, usually an hour. This spell is useful when she is with a group that has to split up and she wants to keep them protected. Scylla said she specifically chose the name "Mother's Milk" to garner amusing reactions from the humans. *'Diamond Dragon's Scales' (金剛石竜の鱗 Kongōryu no Uroko): Scylla covers parts of her body with scales of pure diamond, to drastically increase both her offense and defense capabilities. These scales are strong enough to withstand even some high-tier spells; being even harder than regular diamonds (which is actually impossible to imagine), making Scylla function as a makeshift battering ram or cannonball. With this, she is even able to stopping a downward slash from Jason's Gehaburn. *'Diamond Dragon's Sword' (金剛石竜の剣 Kongōryu no Ken): Scylla manifests a large amount of diamond on one of her arms or legs; before focusing it and shaping into a large, jagged blade composed of diamond which possesses incredible cutting power—making it all the more deadly. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the sword's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Scylla. It should be noted that from this singular sword, she can generate a plethora of other, smaller swords, which increase her range even further. *'Diamond Dragon's Cannon' (金剛石竜の砲, Kongōryu no Hō): Scylla manifests a large amount of diamond on one of her arms, which she then compresses and shapes into the form of a massive cannon composed purely of diamond. This enables her to launch medium-sized blasts of scattering diamond out of the cannon; and they work similar to a shotgun; with shards of diamond being launched, this spreads the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. It is stunningly more powerful than a more focused blast due to the wider focus of the blast causing more widespread damage, rather than the narrower, more penetrative beam of regular 'Roar' techniques, already more than powerful enough to penetrate magical barriers. *'Diamond Dragon's Scythe' (金剛石竜の大鎌, Kongōryu no Daikama): Using her diamond manipulation, Scylla manifests a long rod composed of pure diamond, before shaping it into the form of a scythe with a glowing ethereal scythe blade at the tip. It's power and reach allows her to slice may objects, including humans (at its strongest without any reinforcement), clean in two, and if she expels more of her magical aura into it, it can cleave through even the strongest of magical barriers, while causing a 'backlash' effect which enables her to harm a foe by releasing the scythe blade in the form of a blast of pure energy at them the moment she shatters a barrier. *'Diamond Dragon's Scarlet Needle' (金剛石竜の針朱, Kongōryu no Akehari): Scylla releases a needle of diamond into fourteen parts of the opponent's body, either direct or indirectly to puncture them and expel her magical energy into them, losing their 5 senses in the process. The attack is impossible to divert or defend against at the right angles. Scylla can shoot however many needles she wants at the same time up to fourteen and even in multiple targets. The holes of the needles draw a miniature of a cross on the body of the victim. *'Diamond Dragon's Center' (金剛石竜の中心, Kongōryu no Chūshin): The follow up to Scarlet Needle is this attack; which is only utilized if the foe hasn't been defeated after Scarlet Needle, which strikes them in the dead center of the cross, causing a chain reaction with the other magical energy-infused diamonds to cause a small freezing effect within the foe's magical energy, causing them to lose the ability to utilize their magic for thirty seconds. Center is a close range technique, so Scylla delivers it directly on the victim's body instead of launching it like the other Scarlet Needles. Dragon's Secret Art: (竜奥義, Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon. *'Thousand Obsidian Swords' (千刃黒耀剣, Senjin Kokuyōken): A special Dragon's Secret Art, where Scylla designates a set area, which is pointed out by multiple small crosses on the chosen areas around the battlefield—of course, she can change the position of these targets at any time she wishes. Upon a countdown of three seconds, several enormous blades of diamond erupt from the ground, impaling the opponent; most foes cannot realize that they have been struck until the move finishes. *'Ring of Black Stakes Piercing All Creation' (象貫く黒杭の円環, Banshō Tsuranuku Kokkui No Enkan): Scylla's ultimate technique; where she opens an "invisible door" that allows for lances made of diamond to pass through upon her command. The lances that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to her or anywhere in the direct vicinity. The lances generally act as bullets; and she generally readies numerous lances at a time, upon snapping her fingers, the seemingly infinite number of lances can be fired without pause. They move and take aim at the target according to Scylla's will, allowing her to fire without having to even touch them. Due to an enormous amount of lances being fired at the same time, it is incredibly difficult to block many of the strikes. She starts out with lower numbers of lances, but increases the number of lances fired in a volley depending on the situation. Upon firing them, she can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each lance similar to a carpet bombing. *'Jeweled Night of Purgatory' (煉獄石夜, Rengoku Ishiya): Utilizing the power of her diamond manipulation, Scylla concentrates all her power into her arm and punches the ground, causing several pillars of diamond to erupt from the ground and swiftly arch over the foe, before forming a nigh-inescapable cage that surrounds them from every direction—this diamond cage has very little weak spots, and it is only through a massively powerful attack that the foe can escape. After about five seconds of trapping her foe, Scylla snaps her fingers and the diamond pillars begin to close in, allowing spikes to protrude from every square inch of the insides of the pillars which aim to impale them upon contact. Chain Magic Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes chains in combat, allowing Scylla to shoot long ropes of chains or manipulate existing chains. She decided to pick up this magic in her human form, noting she wanted a bit of variety and chains have interesting uses. *'Chain Pain' (チエーン ペーン Chein Pein): Summoning long whips of chains, Scylla uses them as physical weapons, grouping them into loops and then bringing them down on the opponent, beating them into submission. **'Diamond Dragon's Executie Chains' (金剛石竜のエックセクチ連鎖 Kongōryū no Ekkusekuti Rensa): A form of Chain Magic that Scylla combines with her own Dragon Slayer magic, creating chains out of pure diamond. These chains have all the durability of her own diamonds, and like all chains under the influence of chain magic, can be used to attack, defend, etc. She keeps these chains in reserve, preferring to work with regular magic chains unless she finds an opponent who breaks them, bringing out the Executie Variation as last resort. Compact Regression Compact Regression: In times of need, Scylla is capable of regressing to a human-like form. This spell makes healing the body easier, but the emotions that come with it are often known to make the Dragon a bit loose and some may opt to stay in the form. Scylla hints that this ability is inherent to all Dragons. Trivia *Scylla's name comes from Scylla, a famous dragon from Greek mythology; once a nymph, Circe transformed her into a beast. In the case of my Scylla here, it is the reverse. *Nearly every Dragon Slayer spell used by Scylla was created by User:Perchan. Many thanks and all credit goes to her. Category:Female Category:Non-Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Category:Original Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Chain Magic User Category:Akatsuki